Roar of a Lion
by Toxic PhlameZ
Summary: Lionclaw has come back to plunge the forest into darkness, seeking revenge on DarkClan. Now, Stormfire must summon everything he has in this chilling war of brother against brother. Will Stormfire be able to shine a light on Lionclaw's shadow, or will his brother's return be the end of all he holds dear? (Sequel to "Silver Legend")
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

* * *

><p><strong>DARKCLAN<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Leader<span>: Tornstar – dark brown tom with green eyes; scarred pelt

Deputy: Hollyfur – black she-cat with spiky pelt, blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Cloudheart – white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Stormfire – silver tabby tom with amber eyes; scarred pelt

Blazefur – yellow-colored tom with amber eyes

Spottedpelt – dappled she-cat with bright green eyes

Thunderfall – dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Cedarpelt – gray she-cat with blue eyes; white paw

Hawkwing – brown tabby tom with black paws

Eagleheart – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes; black tail-tip

Willowmist – light gray tabby she-cat with white paws

Watersplash – pretty silver she-cat with piercing, vivid blue eyes

Goldenstep – golden tabby she-cat with white paws; amber eyes

Apprentices:

Sandpaw – ginger tom with green eyes

Shadepaw – black tom with amber eyes

Sparklepaw – silver she-cat with white paws

Dapplepaw – dappled she-cat with vivid green eyes

Swiftpaw – gray tom with white paw; copper eyes

Queens:

Larkfern – black and white she-cat (Littlekit, Tallkit)

Whitepetal – white she-cat with a single black paw (Snowkit)

**LEAFCLAN**

* * *

><p><span>Leader:<span> Duststar – light-brown tom with green eyes

Deputy: Driftstorm – light-gray she-cat with black spots along her flank

Medicine Cat: Graysky – light-gray tom with white splotches along his flank

Warriors:

Icepoppy – dappled brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Sharpfang – ginger tom with white tail and paws

Honeydawn – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Crowpelt – black tom with silver eyes

Flamewave – reddish-brown she-cat with white paws

Sunfur – golden tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Applepaw – ginger tom with bright green eyes

Icepaw – pretty silvery-white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Darkpaw – black tom with grayish eyes

Elders:

Fallingpetal – white she-cat with vivid blue eyes

**MOONCLAN**

* * *

><p><span>Leader:<span> Whitestar – beautiful white she-cat with silver paws and blue eyes

Deputy: Cloudstorm – silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Tornpetal – dark-gray tabby she-cat; scarred pelt

Warriors:

Talonclaw – light-brown tom with white splotches along his flank; crystal blue eyes

Silverfeather – dark-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Whisperingwater – big smoky tom with piercing yellow eyes

Oakwhisker – dark brown tom with vivid green eyes

Apprentices:

Owlpaw – dusty-brown she-cat with silver splotches along her flank

**BOULDERCLAN**

* * *

><p><span>Leader:<span> Rockstar – dark-gray tom with copper eyes

Deputy: Oakwater – brown tom with silver paws

Medicine Cat: Shrewfoot – brown tom with spiky fur; amber eyes

Warriors:

Crowtail – black she-cat with green eyes

Hollowthorn – dappled tom with blue eyes

Brackenstorm - dark brown tabby tom

Sunfur - golden tom

Splashpelt - silver she-cat with white splotches along her chest

Coalfur - black tom with icy blue eyes

Rainsplash – gray she-cat

Mudpelt – dark brown tom with long, curled claws

Dawnfur – russet-colored tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Bramblerise – dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Brightpaw – white she-cat with silver paws

Wildpaw – dusty brown tom with copper eyes (hyper)

Queens:

Windripple – silvery-gray she-cat

**CLANS OUTSIDE THE FOREST (LIONCLAN)**

* * *

><p><span>Leader:<span> Lionclaw – huge smoky-gray tabby tom with cruel, green eyes

Deputy: Blade – dark-gray tom with blank, deep blue eyes

Warriors:

Blossom – dappled she-cat with green eyes

Brick – red tom with deep green eyes

Fang – black she-cat with blue eyes

Scar – white tom with dark-gray eyes; scarred pelt

Twilight – black she-cat with white spots along her flank; white tail-tip

Ridge – tall dark-brown tom

Scarlet – russet-colored she-cat with deep blue eyes

Echo – smoky tom with jet black paws

Jasper – white tom

Jigsaw – psychotic dappled tabby tom with cruel, deep red eyes

Flame – orange-colored she-cat

Ember – red-furred tom with deep green eyes

Grave – dark gray tom

Bone – white tom with dark-gray eyes

Zeus – huge jet-black tom with dark-gray eyes

Milo – dark-gray tabby tom with copper-colored eyes

Simba – thick-furred gold tom with amber eyes

Jane – dark-gray she-cat with white splotches along her fur


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p>Darkness stretched across the sky, small dots of light twinkling faintly against the void. The air was cool, a gentle breeze causing the stalks of grass and bushes to tremble, their leaves shaking. Trees twisted into the sky, their leaves stirring, whispering to one another in the chill of the night. Bright moonlight shone down from above, illuminating the landscape, casting dappled shadows across the forest floor.<p>

Suddenly, a cat whipped by, gone in the same instant it had appeared. The tom's striped tail streamed behind him as he pelted as fast as he could, bounding up a hill that was coming up. Looking back, the tom felt a wave of satisfaction rush through him at the sight of what lay behind.

Countless cats streamed behind the tom, their eyes glowing in the moonlight. They bounded forward, seeming to move together in one, fluid motion. Peering at the tom that was ahead, they saw him resting atop the small hill, his silver tabby pelt gleaming in the light.

The silver tom stared at what lay at the bottom on the other side of the hill, his eyes glowing. Countless trees blossomed from the earth, their leaves turned silver by the touch of the moonlight. Each blade of grass seemed to illuminate, shouting their individuality against those that stood amongst them. In the distance lay a lake, the water gleaming with its own shine, reflecting its surroundings in a stunning image.

Turning around, the silver tom gazed down at the cats below, his vivid green eyes shining at his comrades. They looked at him expectantly, their fur fluffed against the chill of the night.

"My friends!" the silver tom declared, his voice ringing clearly in the air. "I have promised you blood, land, and power." He curled his tail neatly over his paws, sweeping his gaze over his companions as he spoke. "Finally, after many moons, I have fulfilled my promise. What lies ahead of this hill is everything I have promised you, and much more. Here, you will have power beyond your imagination; land that stretches farther than you could ever dream, and as much blood as your wicked hearts desire."

The cats below began to fidget, their eyes glistening with blood-thirst, their claws itching with anticipation. Low growls rumbled in their throats, and they bared their teeth, sharp fangs glistening in the light.

The tom flicked his tail, and two cats came forward, one a dappled she-cat, the other a red tom. They came to a stop in front of their leader, their eyes gleaming.

"You two remember what to do, correct?" the silver tom asked, eyeing his two friends intently.

"Of course, Lionclaw." The dappled she-cat answered, flicking her ears. The red tom only gave a curt nod, his tail swishing in the grass.

"Very well." Lionclaw answered. He gave a flick of his tail, and the two cats headed down the hill, disappearing into the trees beyond.

"Follow me." Lionclaw mewed, turning his attention back to the cats below. They obeyed in silence, following their leader as he trekked down the hill.

_Vengeance will be mine._ Lionclaw thought, feeling his heart quicken as he neared the forest. _The time of the Lion has begun. _


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

><p>Stormfire leaped, landing squarely on his prey, sinking his teeth into the creature's neck. Eyes glowing triumphantly, he took his squirrel back to camp, the brown creature's long, bushy tail dragging in the dirt.<p>

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining brightly with the arrival of Greenleaf. A cool breeze swept through the air, stirring the leaves of trees and bushes, cooling Stormfire's pelt. The air was rich with the scent of plants and prey, their smell tantalizing.

_This is nice._ Stormfire reflected, feeling warm beneath his pelt. Before, his life had been full of hatred and pain, not a day going by that wasn't filled with agony. But now everything was different, those moments seemingly lost in time, like they never happened.

As Stormfire approached the camp entrance, he gave a curt nod to the two guards that sat near the screen of newly, carefully woven brambles.

The two guards didn't answer Stormfire, but gave a flick of their ears to acknowledge him. Tornstar had ordered that two guards always remain at the entrance to the camp, ready to defend against any intruders. He had also ordered more patrols and seen that all warriors up the battle training with their apprentices, and improved the hunting parties.

So far, everything was working out great. The extra patrols and guards kept the camp extra secure, while the hunting parties kept all cats well fed.

Even though everything seemed to be fine, Stormfire knew it was all just an illusion.

The real reason Tornstar had increased all patrols was because Stormfire's brother, Lionclaw, was returning – planning to wreak havoc on DarkClan in search for revenge. Only Tornstar and Stormfire knew, Tornstar insisting to the Clan that he was just taking extra precaution; we never knew when something could happen. So far, the leader didn't want to reveal everything; he didn't want to worry the Clan.

Stormfire pushed his way through the wall of brambles, enjoying the way they scraped at his pelt. On the inside, the camp looked lovely, brimming with life. Kits chased each other around the camp, their mothers watching carefully, making sure they didn't get into trouble. Warriors chatted near the fresh-kill pile, sharing tongues and laughing. Apprentices scuffled with each other in the center of clearing of the camp, practicing battle moves.

Depositing his fresh-kill on the pile, Stormfire hardly had time to turn around before he was bowled over, rolling in the dirt. Looking up, he saw his friend, Dapplepaw, standing over him, her brilliant green eyes gleaming.

"Hey, Stormfire!" the she-cat exclaimed. "Want to practice some battle moves?" she flicked her tail toward the clearing, where all the other apprentices were batting at each other with claws sheathed.

"Sure, in a minute." Stormfire answered, getting to his paws. Dapplepaw hopped out of the way, bubbling with energy. "I have to take care of something first."

Dapplepaw bounded back over to the where the apprentices were scuffling and leaped on top of Sandpaw, the ginger tom falling to the ground.

Purring, Stormfire trotted across the camp to Tornstar's den. The outcrop of rock stood tall, shining bright from the sun's intense rays. Leaping from one rock to another, Stormfire realized that the boulders felt warm underpaw. Reaching the top, the silver tom pushed through the wall of lichen, the brambles lining the edges of the entrance scraping against his pelt.

"Ah, Stormfire!" Tornstar exclaimed. The brown tom was sitting at the back of the den, eating a mouse. His eyes were bright, carrying a happiness that Stormfire wasn't used to. Moons ago, the only thing he'd ever seen was Tornstar's gaze darkened with malice. Now he was a completely different person – for the better, in Stormfire's opinion.

"Any sign of Lionclaw?" Tornstar asked, his voice dropping in tone. The leader's gaze suddenly held a seriousness that reminded Stormfire of how things used to be.

"Nothing, Tornstar." Stormfire replied. Tornstar had actually sent Stormfire to patrol the forest for any signs of the deadly cat, but he'd found nothing. On his way back, he'd decided he hunt. A little extra prey couldn't hurt anyone.

Tornstar heaved a sigh, his tail swaying along the smooth floor of his den. "I don't understand." He muttered. He got to his paws and began pacing, flicking his tail as he went. "It's been almost four moons now, you would think he'd have attacked already." The brown tom stalked past Stormfire to stand at the entrance to his den. He looked out at the Clan, his gaze flickering.

Stormfire followed, coming to sit next his former mentor. Cats were talking and laughing, sharing tongues as they ate fresh-kill. The apprentices were still play-fighting, throwing up dust in their wake.

"Soon, all this will be no more." Tornstar sighed, sweeping his gaze across the camp.

Stormfire felt his heart twist. Tornstar was right; soon the image before them would be nothing but a memory, replaced with the horror that Lionclaw would bring. Tornstar had said that Lionclaw was horrid, though Stormfire had yet to see for himself just how evil his brother was.

_However horrid he may be. _Stormfire vowed, gazing across the camp. _I'm not going down without a fight._

"No, it won't be." Stormfire growled, unsheathing his claws. "He won't destroy this – I won't let him. I'll kill him before he can cause any harm."

Tornstar turned his gaze on Stormfire, his green eyes weary. "You make it sound easy." He mewed. "But I can guarantee it'll be anything but that."

"It may be hard, but we still have to try." Stormfire returned, padding down the outcrop of rock. He was aware of Tornstar's gaze on him as he padded away, but he ignored it. Reaching the dusty clearing of the camp, Stormfire saw that the apprentices were still play-fighting, rolling around in the dirt.

"Who wants to play a game?" Stormfire meowed, raising his voice above the commotion of the small cats.

All of them stopped scuffling, their heads shooting up with interest.

"What kind of game?" Dapplepaw asked.

"How about a race?" Stormfire suggested, settling himself in the dirt. It'd been a while since he had actually had a little fun. He knew it was true for the apprentices too, Tornstar keeping everyone busy so that they didn't have time for games. Now was a chance to have fun, it would probably be the last for a long time. Stormfire wanted to savor as much free time as he could.

The apprentices nodded, their eyes shining with excitement.

"Alright," Stormfire mewed. "You'll have to ask your mentors first. I don't want any trouble."

The apprentices scuttled off, heading for their mentors – they were sharing tongues by the fresh-kill pile. Only Dapplepaw remained, sitting with her tail curled around her paws.

"Aren't you going?" Stormfire asked, flicking his tail at the apprentices, who were asking their mentors for permission to leave camp.

"Cedarpelt went hunting." Dapplepaw returned, flicking her ears toward the camp entrance. "I'm sure she won't mind me going out for a little exercise, though."

"Okay…" Stormfire mewed, apprehensive. He trusted Dapplepaw, he would take her word on this.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Growing impatient, Stormfire gazed over to where the apprentices were. They were conversing with their mentors, lying in the grass and talking. _How long does it take to ask permission to go somewhere?_

"Why do you think he's doing this?" Dapplepaw blurted, pricking her ears.

"Who?" Stormfire asked, feeling his fur bristle. Had Dapplepaw overheard his conversation with Tornstar?

"Tornstar." Dapplepaw replied. "Haven't you noticed that he's been increasing all the patrols?"

Stormfire breathed a sigh of relief. "He's just looking out for us." He meowed. "What, do you not trust him?"

"No, it's not that." Dapplepaw meowed, surprised by the accusation. "I just can't shake this feeling that there's more to it than what he says."

"Well, I'm sure if there was, he would tell us." Stormfire returned. He didn't like lying, but he had to for the sake of the Clan. If they ever found out Tornstar's true motives, they would panic. He had to do everything he could to keep Lionclaw's return secret, but he knew it wouldn't last too long – he was sure to attack any time now.

"So, I hear you want to go outside of camp."

Stormfire turned to see Thunderfall padding up to him, Sandpaw following closely behind. Hawkwing, Eagleheart and Goldenstep followed behind, the other apprentices trailing after them.

"Yes," Stormfire mewed, "it's been pretty tight around here; I thought they could use some fun."

Thunderfall nodded, looking thoughtful. "I suppose going out for a little while couldn't hurt." He mewed. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a race." Stormfire returned. "Maybe some activities afterwards."

"I think it would be nice." Hawkwing meowed. "It's been kind of boring here, I'd love to have some fun."

"What do you think, Goldenstep?" Thunderfall asked, turning his attention to the golden she-cat.

"It'd certainly be nice." Goldenstep meowed, licking a paw and drawing it over her ear. "I've been wanting to stretch my legs for a while."

"Great!" Stormfire meowed, excited. "How about we leave-"

He was cut off by a warning yowl at the camp entrance, followed by snarling. Stormfire instantly jumped up and unsheathed his claws, ready for a fight. Had Lionclaw decided to attack now? The thought made his heart beat faster, and determination surged through him like a raging river. He'd fight to protect his Clan to his last breath. Raising his hackles, he stalked towards the entrance.

The bramble tunnel began to quiver, shaking with the arrival of cats as they padded through. Staring, Stormfire saw Cedarpelt at the front, along with the two guards that had been protecting the camp – Blazefur and Watersplash – surrounding two cats, their fur bristling. They came to a stop a few fox-lengths from the entrance, snarling and hissing at the intruders.

"What's going on?" Stormfire asked, surprised.

Cedarpelt didn't answer. Instead, she padded up the outcrop of rock and into Tornstar's den. Moments later, the brown tom came padding out, his expression unreadable.

"What is this?" Tornstar asked, his question coming out as a growl. His claws were unsheathed, and his fur was bristling.

"I found them inside our territory while I was hunting." Cedarpelt answered, leaping down from the boulders that led to Tornstar's den. "They say that they need help, that they come from Twolegplace. They sound convincing, though I'm not sure I believe them or not."

Tornstar turned his gaze on the trespassers, hostility burning in his eyes. "State your business here." He snarled.

Blazefur and Watersplash parted from the intruders to let them speak, revealing their appearance to the rest of the Clan. One was a dappled she-cat, white and black and orange splashing all over her body. The other was a red tom, his green eyes glowing in the sunlight. They looked scared; their fur ruffled, ears flattened against their head.

The dappled she-cat padded forward, shaking slightly. "My name is Blossom." She meowed, her voice quivering a little. "This is Brick." She flicked her tail at the red tom, who gave a slight dip of his head. "Actually, if you don't mind, we'd like to speak to you alone." Blossom meowed, gazing up at Tornstar with bright green eyes.

Tornstar hesitated, uncertainty flickering in his gaze. After a few moments, he nodded, beckoning the cats forward. "Come to my den." He ordered. The leader turned his gaze on Stormfire, also beckoning him forward.

Stormfire hopped up the rocks, tailing Blossom and Brick as they entered Tornstar's den.

Once inside, the two cats sat down, while Tornstar settled himself at the back of the den. Stormfire brought himself beside his leader, staring at the two intensely. Blossom's eyes flickered with something that looked like disapproval, seemingly annoyed by Stormfire's presence. She didn't say anything, but Stormfire could see her tail-tip twitching.

"Now," Tornstar mewed, his gaze resting on Blossom and Brick. "What are you doing here?"

"We were hoping you could help us." Blossom explained. "We've heard of you before, we were hoping you could teach us to fight. As you know, life in Twolegplace is hard, we're constantly fighting for survival. We were wondering if you could help us by showing us how you operate. Maybe we can take of some the things you teach back with us."

Tornstar looked thoughtful, contemplating what Blossom had just said. Personally, Stormfire thought they shouldn't help. These cats looked suspicious, Stormfire could see there was more than what they were telling.

Tornstar, however, looked happy to help. "Of course we'll help you." He meowed, getting to his paws. "You may stay as long as you like."

Blossom's eyes shined, and a purr rumbled in her throat. "Thank you." She mewed. Brick didn't say anything, he just gave a flick of his ears.

"Go and eat." Tornstar suggested, walking outside his den. "I'll get the apprentices to make you a nest." He padded outside, headed for the clearing where the apprentices sat with their mentors.

Stormfire followed, glancing back at the two cats. Something felt wrong to him, very wrong. He shook off the feeling, telling himself there was nothing to worry about. After all, what could these two cats do? They were rogues!

But as his eyes rested on Blossom, Stormfire thought he saw cold triumph in her green gaze.


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

><p>Applepaw's heart fluttered, his body shaking slightly with nervousness. His mind whirled - he felt dizzy. His stomach churned, making him feel sick, as if he had to vomit.<p>

Despite his hesitation, however, he padded forward, ignoring the voices in his head that screamed for him to turn the other way.

"Hey, Icepaw." Applepaw mewed, trying to sound as cheerful as he could. He was surprised at how calm his voice was. "Want to go hunting?" they had just come back from battle training. The fresh-kill pile was well stocked, though Applepaw felt he could go with a fresh mouse.

Icepaw stared at Applepaw, her blue gaze seeming to pierce his soul. "Sure." She meowed, getting to her paws. She brushed past Applepaw, the feeling of her fur against his making his skin tingle. "I'll meet you outside the camp."

Applepaw breathed a sigh of relief, and at the same time his heart bounced with joy. _She said yes! _Padding towards the warriors' den, he poked his head through, looking for his mentor. "Crowpelt!" Applepaw whispered.

Crowpelt shifted, slowly opening his eyes. "Applepaw?" he murmured drowsily. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could go hunting." Applepaw mewed, flattening his ears against his head. He hadn't asked Crowpelt before he had asked Icepaw. What if his mentor said he couldn't go?

"What for?" Crowpelt asked. "There's plenty of prey on the fresh-kill pile."

"Please?" Applepaw meowed, growing impatient. Icepaw was waiting by the entrance, she'd probably change her mind anytime now!

"Fine." Crowpelt slurred. "Just be here by sunset."

Mewing his thanks, Applepaw backed out of the den and trotted over to the camp entrance. The trees that lay there twisted into the air, their gnarled roots exposed from the earth. They twirled and twisted around one another, forming a wall that protected the camp from intruders and heavy wind.

Approaching Icepaw, Applepaw parted the roots to let her pass. She cast him a grateful glance, and cautiously picked her way through. Applepaw followed, enjoying the way the contorted limbs scraped against his thick fur.

The sun was beginning to set just behind the trees, turning the sky to a dark purplish-orange. Soft wind stirred the branches of trees overhead, cooling the forest.

The two padded in silence for a while. Applepaw fished for something to talk about, topics racing through his head like a river.

"It's a beautiful evening." Icepaw meowed, her gaze staring unblinkingly at the sky.

"Yeah, it is." Applepaw returned. _But not nearly as beautiful as you._ The thought crossed his mind, but he didn't dare say it out loud. He didn't want to rush things; he didn't want Icepaw getting the wrong idea. "I always enjoy looking at the sky around sunset; the colors are amazing."

Icepaw eyed Applepaw, her expression unreadable. "Why did you take me out here?" she questioned.

Applepaw blinked, caught off guard. His heart beat faster, his mind whirling. He swallowed his discomfort, forcing himself to stay calm. "We're friends." He meowed. "Why shouldn't we hang out?"

Icepaw eyed him skeptically. "I didn't see you asking Darkpaw to tag along with us." She accused. "And you offered to go _hunting _even though the fresh-kill pile was well stocked."

"I could use a fresh mouse right now." Applepaw returned, surprised with how quickly he was coming up with answers to Icepaw's statements, and how easily he was finding it to talk to her. "Besides," he mewed, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd rather spend time with you without having Darkpaw spoiling it."

Icepaw flicked her ears, and Applepaw realized his mistake. He'd said too much! He looked away, feeling hot beneath his pelt.

The two trekked on in silence, awkward tension getting thicker with each passing moment. Applepaw was about to mew something when he heard the snap of a twig nearby.

Pricking his ears, he glanced at Icepaw; she'd heard it too. Dropping into a hunter's crouch, Applepaw crept forward, sniffing the air. He could smell something, and the scent made him cringe.

It smelled like blood and death.

Tasting the air again, Applepaw pinpointed the source of the stench. It was coming from a nearby bush up ahead. Hearing the rustle of leaves, Applepaw turned around to see Icepaw. She was crouched low to the ground, her eyes wide with fear; clearly she had picked up the scent too.

"Stay there." Applepaw whispered, feeling his heart clench. If he let something happen to Icepaw, he would never forgive himself.

Icepaw flashed him a glare, one of those 'I-can-take-care-of-myself' looks. Ignoring her, Applepaw crept forward some more. He knew he would fair much better than Icepaw if something attacked them; he had his Dark Forest training.

Drawing a breath, Applepaw was about to leap when a massive form loomed over him. Looking up, the ginger tom flattened his ears against his head. The shape above him was a _cat_.

A huge, smoky gray tabby tom stood before Applepaw, his green eyes staring down at him. More cats followed, the stench of blood rolling off their pelts like thunder rolling off storm clouds.

"Hello." The smoky tabby mewed, his tail swaying as he gazed steadily at Applepaw.

"H-hi." Applepaw stammered, feeling his fur bristle. What were these cats doing on LeafClan territory?

"Would you care to take me to your leader?" The tabby mewed, flicking his ears. Applepaw flattened his ears against his head, unsure of what he should do. These cats looked menacing. Their eyes glistened with blood-thirst, their pelts bristling.

"Why should I?" Applepaw mewed, surprised at how hard his voice sounded. He lashed his tail, ready for a fight if it came to it.

The tabby tom flicked his ears again, his blank green eyes staring straight into Applepaw's, carrying no emotion whatsoever.

"Because if you do," the tom growled, unsheathing his claws. "I won't hurt you… much."

Applepaw's eyes widened. The tom's claws were dripping with blood, scarlet leaking onto the forest floor, soaking into the dirt.

Feeling a brush against his side, Applepaw felt Icepaw's fur against his. Fear was coming off her in waves, but Applepaw could see determination in her eyes.

"We don't have to do anything!" the white she-cat snarled, lashing her tail. Applepaw felt a rush of pride at her boldness, his heart swelling.

The gray tabby flicked his tail, and a dark gray tom with blue eyes stepped forward. Without hesitation, he unsheathed his claws and swiped them at Icepaw's face, blood splattering on the ground.

Icepaw shrieked and fell to the floor, writhing on the ground in agony.

Applepaw felt his heart quicken, rage burning inside him at the sight of Icepaw in pain. His blood was boiling, and he could feel his body grow hot as if it were aflame. He leaped at the dark gray tom, his claws outstretched.

Something slammed into Applepaw, and he fell to the ground. Peering up, he saw the smoky gray tabby standing over him, his green eyes blank.

"Now, you have two options," the tabby hissed, his sharp fangs barely a mouse-length from Applepaw's nose. "Either you take us to your camp, or I'll make you experience more pain than you can possibly imagine." He dug his long, hooked claws into Applepaw's side, and the ginger tom's body lit with agony.

"Okay!" Applepaw howled, his breath coming in pained gasps. He glanced at Icepaw, his heart twisting at the sight of his friend. Blood was dripping from her face, and Applepaw could see that her ear was torn. "I'll take you to the camp!"

"That's more like it." The tabby growled. He shoved Applepaw, the ginger tom getting unsteadily to his paws. He padded over to Icepaw and nudged her to her paws, his body welling with anger. He wanted to claw the life out of these cats, but he knew if he attacked, he'd be slaughtered.

Their pelts bristling with fear, the two apprentices lead the tabby and his companions to their camp.


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

><p>Applepaw padded stiffly through the forest, his heart twisting with fear. Icepaw was leaning on his shoulder, blood still dripping onto the floor, soaking into the damp, dark earth.<p>

Glancing back, Applepaw saw the silver tabby and his companions trailing closely behind, their eyes trained strictly on him and Icepaw.

_Foxhearts. _Applepaw thought, his stomach tightening with hatred and rage. _I'll kill you all. _

"Eyes forward." The silver tabby commanded, unsheathing his claws as a warning. Anger bubbling beneath his skin, Applepaw obeyed. He'd rather die than take orders from that heap of foxdung, but right now he was in no position to object. He stalked forward, trying to ignore the vile thoughts that rose in his mind.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the camp entrance came into view. Breathing a sigh of relief, Applepaw gave a comforting lick to the top of Icepaw's head. "We're almost there."

Icepaw didn't reply, but instead gave a faint whimper.

Applepaw weaved carefully around the twisted limbs of the roots that guarded the camp, escorting Icepaw through the feral arms. Once inside the camp, he left her to walk to the medicine den. Turning around, he saw the silver tabby, his eyes shining as he entered the camp, but still carrying no emotion.

"Wait here." Applepaw instructed, heading towards Duststar's den. Reaching one the trees who's roots guarded the camp, Applepaw clawed his way up the trunk, balancing on the lowest branch. Padding forward, towards the trunk, he entered the hollowed hole that lay at the center, darkness crawling inside the small space.

"Duststar?" Applepaw croaked, trembling. He heard stirring inside the den, and a moment later Duststar poked his head out, eyes sleepy.

"Applepaw?" he murmured, rubbing his eyes with a paw. "What is it?"

Before Applepaw could answer, a loud yowl sounded in the clearing, twisted with fear and hatred. Applepaw's heart lurched, his stomach churning with dread. Duststar instantly looked alert, his sleepiness seemingly forgotten. He leapt down the rock, Applepaw following closely behind.

Below, most of the Clan had gathered in the clearing, coming to see what had caused the yowl. Now there was a mass of hissing cats, LeafClan warriors forming a circle around the intruders, snarling and growling, their claws unsheathed. In the center, the silver tabby and his friends did nothing – only sat and stared with unblinking eyes at the cats around them, their eyes empty of emotion.

"What is this?" Duststar demanded, coming to a halt in front of the surrounding circle of cats. "What's going on here?"

"What's going on," Crowpelt growled, his fur spiked along his spine, "is that this heap of _foxdung _is in our camp."

The cats parted to let Duststar see who they were talking about.

When Duststar saw the silver tabby, Applepaw saw him go rigid, his whole body tensing. His eyes lit with anger, his tail lashing from side to side. He let out a furious hiss, baring his teeth.

Even though Duststar seemed upset, Applepaw could see fear in his leader's eyes. On top of that, his pelt smelled faintly of dread.

"Duststar." The silver tabby meowed, his tail-tip twitching. He could clearly see the horror in the dusty cat's posture, for his eyes lit with a pleasure that made Applepaw's belly churn.

"Lionclaw," Duststar snarled, flattening his ears against his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropped by for a little visit." Lionclaw purred, drawing a paw over his ear. "I thought I'd catch up with some of my old friends."

"We are _not _your friends!" Duststar snarled, lashing his tail. Applepaw was surprised at the vehemence contained in his voice despite his fear.

Several cats yowled their agreement, spitting and hissing at Lionclaw and his surrounding warriors. Applepaw wanted to join in, to cry out in anger at this cat's audacity. Despite his rage, however, he decided not to. His heart twisted with fear at the look in Lionclaw's glare, and he didn't want to get into any more trouble with this cat than he already was.

Lionclaw's eyes stretched, his gaze carrying mock surprise. "Why not?" he meowed. "Have I done something wrong?"

Lionclaw's words caused an uproar of furious calls. Icepoppy and Sharpfang were bristling wildly, spitting with hatred at the striped tom. Crowpelt and Honeydawn unsheathed their claws, ready to spring at any moment. Flamewave's tail was lashing, Sunfur growled deep in his throat.

Driftstorm stood beside Duststar, her fur spiked. "Just give us the word, Duststar." She growled. "We'll rip them to shreds."

"Enough!" Duststar yowled, his voice ringing throughout the clearing. The chaos died down, though warriors were stilled bristling and snarling. Applepaw noticed that Lionclaw's warriors were rather calm, gazing around with serene, curious eyes. They didn't look ruffled, only flicking their ears at the turmoil around them.

"You call us your friends?!" the leader growled, seething with fury. "After everything you've done to us? I should have you killed right now!"

Lionclaw narrowed his eyes, swiping his tongue around his jaws. "Yes, you could," he mewed. "But then you'd have a big problem. You see these cats?" he motioned with his tail at his warriors. "They're my friends; they look after me. If you were to harm me in any way, then they'd be obligated to take action against that." Lionclaw unsheathed his claws, the feral razors gouging deep scars into the earth. "And trust me when I tell you, you don't want that to happen."

Duststar growled deep in his throat, his lashing from side to side.

"I came here for a reason," Lionclaw mewed. "I'd like to talk to you – privately."

Applepaw swallowed nervously. What could be so important that Lionclaw had to speak to Duststar in private? Couldn't he say what he needed to say in front of the whole Clan? To Applepaw, it seemed like a trap. He gazed expectantly at Duststar, willing his leader to do something.

With a hiss, Duststar padded through the circle of warriors, the staring after him as he went. Giving a flick of his tail, he leapt up the tree that was his den, disappearing into the hollow inside. Lionclaw followed, his tail swaying behind him as he stalked over to the tree.

As Lionclaw disappeared into the hollow in the tree, his warriors began to break up, stalking around the camp with curious eyes.

Several warriors let out warning hisses, arching their backs as the intruders inspected their camp. Deciding to have nothing more to do with what was going on, Applepaw headed towards the medicine den, his mind whirling. What exactly did Lionclaw want to talk to Duststar about? Whatever it was, it must be extremely important to walk into the heart of LeafClan territory.

Reaching the medicine den, Applepaw was about to go in when he was intercepted by Crowpelt. His mentor's fur was bristling, his eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, sniffing along Applepaw's flank. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, I'm fine." Applepaw answered, understanding his mentor's concern. He had allowed him to go hunting, but he hadn't known that Lionclaw would be roaming the forest at the time. Applepaw didn't want his mentor feeling like the incident with Icepaw was his fault.

"I shouldn't have allowed you to go outside the camp," Crowpelt fretted, lashing his tail.

"It's not your fault," Applepaw insisted. "How were you to know that Lionclaw was in the forest?"

"I'm your mentor; I should have gone with you." Crowpelt's eyes were weary; Applepaw realized he must still be a bit sleepy.

"And then what?" Applepaw questioned. "You're exhausted," he stated, "get some rest, I'll see you in the morning." Without waiting for a reply, Applepaw padded into the medicine den.

It was warm inside, the small space thick with the scent of herbs. Applepaw spotted Icepaw lying in a nest near the back of the den, Graysky applying ointment to her torn ear.

"How is she?" Applepaw asked, padding toward the medicine cat.

Icepaw turned her head, her icy blue eyes cold as flint. "I'm fine," she remarked. "I don't need you checking up on me."

"Keep still!" Graysky snapped, flicking his tail crossly. Icepaw obeyed, turning her head so the tom could finish his job.

Icepaw's words stung, Applepaw ears flattening against his head. Why was Icepaw upset with him? Did she blame him for the incident with Lionclaw? His heart tearing, Applepaw padded to the apprentices' den.

Most of the Clan was still outside, glaring at the intruding cats with hatred in their gaze. Applepaw didn't care though. He'd been through a lot today, all he wanted was some sleep.

Swishing through the brambles that lined the apprentices' den, Applepaw curled up in his to sleep. If there were one good thing he'd get out of this day, this would be it. At least he'd get to see Stormfire in the Dark Forest today.

Closing his eyes, Applepaw knew he'd have a fine story to tell his striped friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, done with this chapter! I apologize for not being active for the past while, I've had a lot on my plate these past couple weeks. I had planned on updating yesterday, but I was too busy playing <strong>**_Modern Warfare_****. Come on; I'm a guy – we need our ****_Call of Duty_****. XD**

**Anyway, I'll try to upload a chapter of ****_An Unstable Balance _****on Wednesday. I know I haven't been updating my other stories lately; I apologize for that, too. I'm working on the next chapter for ****_Legend of Bloodclaw_**** too, so expect that sometime this week!**

**Make sure to review! I love hearing you guys' feedback! Until my next update, I will see you guys, when I see you guys…**

**Toxic out!**


	6. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

><p>"What's it like in Twolegplace?" Dapplepaw questioned, gazing at Blossom. The sun was setting behind the trees, the horizon a dark shade of orange of purple. The Clan was winding down, the dusk patrol just padding through the camp entrance.<p>

Most warriors were chatting amongst themselves. All the apprentices sat near the clearing, wanting to hear tales about the struggle of surviving in Twolegplace, or a _town_, as Blossom called it. Brick lay a few tail-lengths from Blossom, his fur glowing red like blood in the evening light. He was tucking into a squirrel, while Blossom was eating a vole.

"Hard," Blossom answered, flicking her ear. "I used to be a loner." She explained. "It was much harder then, if you ask me. But I'm glad I found Brick; he's helped a lot."

Stormfire's gaze flickered to the red tom, who was still gulping down a piece of fresh-kill.

"What about you, Brick?" Shadepaw asked, his tail-tip twitching. "How was life for you?"

Brick didn't respond. Instead he finished the last of his squirrel, then began grooming himself, ignoring Shadepaw.

"What's wrong with him?" Dapplepaw asked.

"He doesn't talk much," Blossom explained, casting a glance at the red tom. "He's more of a silent type. You'll be lucky if you hear him speak at all."

The apprentices' eyes suddenly glazed over with disappointment, though they didn't seem too ruffled. At least that meant Stormfire didn't have to listen to any more of their conversation. Finishing a mouse he was eating, he buried it by the camp entrance, then padded to the warriors' den, his eyes heavy.

The rest of the Clan was chatting, so no one was in the den when Stormfire entered. Finding his nest, the striped warrior crouched in his nest and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Stormfire's eyes opened, and he found himself in the Dark Forest. Getting to his paws, he stalked through the black mist, the oily ground squelching underpaw.<p>

It didn't take long for to find the ginger apprentice, he was sitting by a tree with a gnarled trunk, the branches bending, almost touching the floor. He looked ruffled, as if something were troubling him. His eyes lit up as he saw Stormfire approaching.

"Hey!" Applepaw exclaimed, brushing his pelt against Stormfire's. A purr rumbled in his throat.

"Hey." Stormfire returned, licking his friend on the head. "Want to go tree climbing?"

"Sure," Applepaw mewed, padding after his friend as he lead the way through the forest.

"How was your day?" Stormfire asked, glancing back at Applepaw. "Anything new going on with Icepaw?"

"Pfft, no." Applepaw mewed, flattening his ears against his head. "I've been trying to get close to her for a while now, but she treats me like bile!" the ginger tom flicked his tail, eyes troubled. "Like, today: I asked to go hunting with me. She said yes, but I could tell she really wasn't interested."

"Why do you say that?" Stormfire questioned. He leaped over a small log that was in the way, clearing the black trunk with one easy leap.

"I don't know, she just seemed… bored; distant."

"Do you think maybe you should be try to be more exciting?" Stormfire suggested, narrowing his eyes.

Applepaw's eyes flashed, his ears flattening against his head. He glared at Stormfire, his tail-tip twitching. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just a suggestion." Stormfire mewed.

"Are you trying to say I'm boring?" Applepaw pressed, his fur lifting.

"How about we change the subject?" Stormfire meowed. He didn't feel like getting in an argument, especially with his friend. Reaching a tall tree that rose high into the sky, Stormfire quickly clawed his way up to lowest branch. Applepaw followed, still looking upset.

"Anything else going on?" Stormfire asked.

Applepaw seemed deep in thought, when suddenly his eyes went dark. "We had an intruder today."

"An intruder?" Stormfire echoed.

"Yeah, he was really fierce. Me and Icepaw were hunting, when he suddenly came out of nowhere!" Applepaw's eyes grew darker, his claws unsheathed, digging into the bark of the tree.

Stormfire's interest grew, his eyes narrowing at his ginger friend. "What did he look like?"

Applepaw flicked an ear, settling himself on a branch up ahead. "He had a smoky gray pelt with stripes." Applepaw's eyes suddenly lit up, a spark of mischief in his eyes. "In fact, now that I think about it, he looked a lot like you."

Stormfire only huffed, Applepaw's comment hardly affecting him at all. He was about to leap to a branch above his head when his fur suddenly bristled. Applepaw had said that the intruder looked like Stormfire…

Stormfire clawed his way up the trunk of the tree, his heart pounding in his chest. He leaped to the branch where Applepaw was, the apprentice getting ready to leap to another branch. As Stormfire landed, the branch shook wildly, Applepaw almost losing his balance and falling off.

"What in the name of StarClan?!" he exclaimed, digging his claws into the bark of the tree.

"You said he looked like me?" Stormfire pressed, his gaze burning into Applepaw's. The apprentices' ears pinned against his head, his tail swaying nervously.

"Y-yes," Applepaw meowed uncomfortably. "Calm down; it was only a joke."

"No, it's not that." Stormfire mewed, trying to keep his fur from lifting along his spine. He tried to calm his racing heart, to slow the blood that was racing in his ears. "What was the intruder's name?"

"Lionclaw," Applepaw answered. "His name was Lionclaw."

Stormfire felt his blood run cold. So, Lionclaw _was _back. But what was he doing in LeafClan territory? Was he planning something that involved the use of LeafClan? And if so, then what?

_Tornstar will want to hear about this… _Stormfire remarked, feeling his fur bristle with unease. Despite all his misgivings, however, Stormfire couldn't suppress feeling a small tingle of excitement. Even though he might be evil, this was a chance for Stormfire to meet his brother; get a chance to see what he's really like…

Stormfire shook himself, relieving himself of his thoughts. Even if Lionclaw was his brother, he still had to kill him for the sake of the Clans. However hard it may be, they had to do something.

Thinking hard, an idea suddenly popped into Stormfire's mind. He turned his gaze on Applepaw, and the ginger apprentice tilted his head.

"What is it?"

"I have an idea…" Stormfire mewed, his voice trailing off. He glanced away for a moment, then continued. "It's risky, but I think you'll be able to handle it."

"Well?" Applepaw pressed, flicking his ears. He gazed at Stormfire quizzically, his tail swaying on the oily ground.

"You say Lionclaw's in LeafClan, right?" Stormfire asked. Applepaw nodded, his interest growing.

"So, what if you spy on them for me?"

Applepaw's eyes widened, his gaze suddenly darkening with a mixture of shock and horror. He took a few paces back, his ears pinning back against his head.

"Are you insane?!" he questioned, staring at Stormfire as if he had just grown an extra head. "Do you have any idea what that monster would do if he found out I was spying on him? He'd kill me!"

Stormfire flicked his ears. "Come on, please?" he asked, his fur beginning to bristle. "Just for a little while… You could give me information on things like upcoming battles and whatnot."

Applepaw still looked uncertain, gazing at Stormfire with unblinking eyes.

"Think of it this way," Stormfire suggested, "if you do this, then the more likely we are to win this battle." He stared at Applepaw, waiting for his reply. The brown warrior still looked uncertain, his eyes flashing for a brief moment.

After what seemed like forever, Applepaw gave a small sigh. "Alright," he meowed, "I'll do it."

Stormfire breathed a sigh of relief, his fur lying flat again. "Thank you." He mewed.

Applepaw shrugged, avoiding the silver tom's gaze. "No problem."

"Alright," Stormfire huffed, rolling his shoulders. He leapt up, clawing his way up a branch with practiced ease. "How about we get back to tree climbing?"

Applepaw climbed up after him, leaping up an extra couple of branches. Although he had agreed to help, Stormfire could see the tom was still uneasy about spying on his own camp for the benefit of another Clan.

_Don't worry_, Stormfire whispered inwardly. _We're going to win this battle, one way or another._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, Toxic here. I'm sorry the updates have been a bit spacy... I've been busy trying to get my grades <em>super <em>high. 'Cause Christmas is coming up, I have to make sure my grades are extra awesome... if you know what I mean. (Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge...) No? Okay.**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter! More on the way!**

**Toxic out!**


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

><p>Stormfire woke, bright light filtering through the bramble wall of the warriors' den, casting dappled shadows all along the floor. Stretching his jaws in an enormous yawn, the silver tom carefully got himself to his paws, making sure not to wake the others. Most of the warriors were still asleep, their flanks rising and falling gently.<p>

Pushing his way through the den's entrance, Stormfire could see that the warriors that were awake were eating near the fresh-kill pile. Willowmist and Thunderfall were chatting, while Spottedpelt and Cedarpelt were sharing tongues. Stormfire noticed Blossom and Brick sharing a mouse. Blossom was whispering something to the red tom, who only flicked his ears in reply.

As Stormfire approached, Thunderfall looked up, his eyes bright. "'Morning." He meowed.

Stormfire only replied with a curt nod, padding past the brown warrior. He instead headed for Tornstar's den, leaping from one rock to another before reaching the wall of lichen.

"Tornstar!" he whispered hoarsely. For a moment there was silence, then a "come in" sounded from inside. Pushing his way through, Stormfire sat at the entrance.

Tornstar was laying in his nest, his eyes still glazed over a little with sleep. "What is it?"

Stormfire kneaded his paws on the ground, uneasy. His mouth felt dry, and his mind whirled with the information he was about to reveal. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Lionclaw's here."

Tornstar went rigid, his eyes suddenly glazing over with fear. "In the camp?" he demanded.

"No." Stormfire mewed quickly. "He's in the LeafClan camp, he arrived there yesterday."  
>"How do you know this?" Tornstar questioned, tilting his head to the side. He sounded curious.<p>

"Applepaw told me," Stormfire replied. "He was attacked by him just yesterday."

Tornstar was silent, his tail twitching as he lay in his nest. Stormfire kneaded his paws on the ground, uncertain of what he should say or do.

Finally, Tornstar got to his paws.

"I'll deal with this myself," he meowed. He flicked his tail, signaling for Stormfire to leave. The silver warrior obeyed, dipping his head. He padded out of the den, joining Thunderfall and the others as they chatted. As he approached, Blossom padded up to him, her tail swaying behind her.

"What is it?" Stormfire asked, flicking his ears as the calico approached.

"I was just wondering if you would take us on a tour through your territory." Blossom mewed. "Brick and I figured that if we're going to be staying here for a while, we might as well get to know our surroundings."

Stormfire nodded, understanding. Padding past Blossom, he approached Cedarpelt. A tour could be the perfect opportunity for a border patrol. He would need more cats if they were going to patrol the whole of the forest.

"You guys up for a border patrol?" he asked, waiting for a response. Cedarpelt nodded, while Spottedpelt flicked her ears in agreement. "Wait here." Stormfire mewed, padding towards the warriors' den. He would have to check with Hollyfur to take out a patrol without her saying so. She would be furious if he organized anything without her consent.

Reaching the den, Stormfire poked his head inside, looking for Hollyfur. The black she-cat was just waking up, shaking her fur clean of scraps of bracken. She gave a small yawn, her green eyes brightening. She looked up as Stormfire entered.

"What do you want?" the she-cat demanded, picking her way around the nests of her Clanmates.

"Just wondering if I could take Blossom and Brick out for a tour around the territory," Stormfire explained. "I thought we could patrol the territory while we're at it."

Hollyfur glared at Stormfire, holding his gaze for a moment. Finally she nodded. "Go ahead. It just means less work for me."

Mewing his thanks, Stormfire returned back to his friends. "Alright," he meowed, turning his gaze on Blossom. "Let's go." Taking the lead, Stormfire lead the way out of the tunnel.

* * *

><p>"This is the MoonClan border." Stormfire explained, flicking his tail at a line of shrubs and flowers that separated the two Clans. Brick only glanced at the foliage, while Blossom sniffed cautiously at the markers. She flicked her ears, letting out a small huff of breath.<p>

"Does this Clan ever cross the border?" she asked.

"It's very rare," Cedarpelt explained, swiping her tongue around her jaws. "MoonClan is the most peaceful of us all. They're sticklers for rules. You're about as likely to see them breaking the warrior code as you are to see hedgehogs fly."

The cats set the marker, then padded on, setting a brisk pace through the forest. So far, they'd patrolled the LeafClan and MoonClan border. Stormfire had been the one to set the marker at the LeafClan border; he didn't want to take the risk of his friends catching Lionclaw's scent. All that was left was the BoulderClan border. Padding through the undergrowth, the patrol came to the marker, ears pricked.

Stormfire tasted the air, twitching his ears for the slightest sound. His friends did the same, their eyes flickering back and forth. Blossom and Brick stared around curiously, glancing from one cat to the next.

"What's wrong?" Blossom questioned, blinking.

"BoulderClan is what's wrong," Spottedpelt growled, lashing her tail. "They're reckless, arrogant foxhearts that like to push other cats around. They're always looking for a fight."

Blossom eyes suddenly lit up, her gaze carrying what seemed to be excitement to Stormfire. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, really." Cedarpelt answered, her fur bristling. "It's best to just avoid them altogether. We should hurry and set a marker before a patrol gets here."

Spottedpelt muttered her agreement, setting a marker. Once she finished, the cats were just about to leave when Stormfire picked up a scent.

BoulderClan.

His heart sunk. There was no way they could walk away now without being provoked. Cedarpelt and Spottedpelt had clearly picked up the scent too; they were bristling. Hearing a yowl, Stormfire looked up to see a BoulderClan patrol pacing at the edge of the border, their tails lashing.

"What'cha doin', squirrel-breath?" one of them sneered, a dark brown tom that Stormfire recognized as Mudpelt. Three other cats were behind him; a gray she-cat, a russet colored she-cat and a light brown tom that Stormfire knew as Brackenstorm.

As an apprentice, Brackenpaw and Stormfire – Stormpaw at the time – had gotten into an altercation. The fight had ended with Stormfire breaking the tom's arm. Despite the injury, Brackenstorm had apparently recovered, but Stormfire was unsure whether the tom was still sour about their fight.

"Nothing," Cedarpelt mewed, gritting her teeth. An annoyed expression was on her face. "We're just patrolling borders."

"Really?" the gray she-cat jeered. "Are you sure you weren't trying to take some of our territory?"

Stormfire swallowed, trying not to get his anger get the better of him. He knew these cats were just trying to provoke them into a fight. If they attacked, that would justify BoulderClan leading an attack on DarkClan. That was the last thing they needed with the threat of Lionclaw roaming around in LeafClan territory.

Cedarpelt and Spottedpelt weren't letting any of the gray she-cat's comments get the better of them; they were just looking annoyed. Casting a glance at Blossom, Stormfire's fur bristled with alarm.

The calico she-cat's fur was spiked, her claws digging into the ground. Her tail was lashing, and her eyes were sparking with anger. Brick was laying in the grass, seemingly not even paying attention to what was going on.

"That's enough, Rainsplash." Brackenstorm mewed, casting a wary glance at Stormfire. "Let's just set the marker and get going."

"Oh, come on!" Rainsplash protested, flicking her ears mischievously. "They're not going to do anything; they're mousehearts!"

Stormfire could hear a growl rumbling in Blossom's throat. The she-cat bared her teeth, showing sharp fangs.

"Calm down," Stormfire whispered, resting his tail on her shoulder. "Don't give them what they want."

Blossom hissed at him, shrugging off his tail.

Rainsplash clearly saw her reaction. Her eyes lit up with pleasure, her tail swaying behind her.

"What's the matter, mange-pelt?" she smirked. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

Blossom let out a furious hiss, flattening her ears against her head.

"Why don't we leave?" Cedarpelt suggested quietly, casting a nervous glance at Blossom. She herded the dappled she-cat away from the border, back toward DarkClan territory. The rest of the patrol followed, Brick falling in behind.

"That's right!" Rainsplash called after them, her voice full of triumph. "Go back to your nests, cowards!"

Blossom stopped. Her fur was bristling wildly, her eyes burning with fury. She whipped around, an evil look in her eyes.

"Blossom, calm down." Spottedpelt mewed anxiously, resting her tail on the she-cat's back.

"I don't want to be calm." Blossom retorted, stalking back to the border.

Stormfire's heart thudded with dread. Blossom couldn't attack the patrol. If she did, she could start a major conflict between BoulderClan and DarkClan.

Reaching the border, Blossom stepped over the marker, baring her teeth. The BoulderClan patrol let out a warning hiss, unsheathing their claws.

"Stay on your side of the border, mouseheart." Rainsplash growled, lashing her tail.

Stormfire padded to the edge of the scent marker, Cedarpelt and Spottedpelt joining him.

"Blossom, come back here." Cedarpelt ordered, her voice tense.

Rainsplash swiped her tongue around her jaws, her tail flicking with satisfaction. "You should listen to your friends. I'd hate for you to go back to camp with a shredded pelt."

Blossom growled deep in her throat. "Since you're so big on talk, why don't come over here and show me what you've got?"

"Yeah, right." Rainsplash scoffed. "You'd go howling back to your camp with one swipe! Why would I fight a coward like you?"

"You should watch what you say," Blossom warned, lashing her tail. "I _really _don't like that word."

Rainsplash's eyes sparked, carrying an interest and mischief that made Stormfire sick. The gray she-cat leaned in until her face was no more than a mouselength from Blossom's. A smile spreading across her face, she opened her mouth to speak.

"_Coward._" She snarled.

Stormfire saw a flash of white, followed by scarlet splattering on the ground. An agonized screech split the air, and the smell of blood filled Stormfire's nostrils. Blossom and Rainsplash were rolling on the floor, clawing at each other's fur. Blood splattered on the floor, scarlet soaking into the ground.

"Blossom, stop it!" Stormfire shouted, breaking the two she-cats up. Rainsplash was covered in deep cuts, blood leaking heavily on the ground. Blossom was also covered in blood, but she only suffered from a few scrapes on her shoulder. She thrashed wildly around, hissing and cursing.

"Let me go!" she growled, twisting herself free. Hissing, she stalked back toward Rainsplash, who was lying on the ground, blood pooling around her.

"Blossom!" Stormfire snarled, his heart thudding with rage. He hardly stopped himself from leaping onto Blossom himself. He kept his composure, determined not to let these cats embarrass them more than they already had.

"What?!" Blossom snarled, her voice molten, twisted with fury. Her eyes were blazing with a mixture of excitement and blood-thirst. The fire in her eyes reminded Stormfire of Darkflower, her claws dripping with blood.

"We're leaving," Stormfire growled, heading back towards camp, "_now_."

Spottedpelt and Cedarpelt followed, looking happy to be away from the BoulderClan border. Brick followed closely behind, his eyes shining as he glanced back at Rainsplash bleeding in the dirt. Blossom let out a furious hiss, but she followed nonetheless.

Stormfire pushed through the entrance, the brambles scraping against his pelt. He was followed by Cedarpelt and Spottedpelt, the she-cats padding stiffly through the bramble tunnel. Brick and Blossom came next, Blossom still seemingly angry about the altercation.

Turning around, Stormfire stopped Blossom by the entrance. "Wait outside by the entrance; I need to talk to you."

Blossom glared at him, her eyes blazing with rage and hatred. Cursing under her breath, she stalked back out the entrance, lashing her tail as she went. Stormfire followed, his fur bristling with anger. The two sat outside the camp entrance, out of earshot from the rest of the cats.

Stormfire lay in a small pile of leaves, while Blossom sat with her tail curled around her paws a few tail-lengths away.

"Well?" Blossom growled, her tail-tip twitching impatiently.

"What's wrong with you?" Stormfire seethed. "What happened back there?"

"Nothing." Blossom muttered, glancing away.

"Attacking a border patrol without good reason is not nothing." Stormfire returned, lashing his tail with anger. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"I didn't attack without good reason." Blossom exclaimed, her voice molten. "She provoked me. She called me a _coward._"

"That's no excuse to attack a patrol!" Stormfire hissed, flattening his ears against his head. "You may have just started a rivalry between DarkClan and BoulderClan, maybe even a war!"

"So?" Blossom questioned. "I'll fight with you and help you win."

"That's besides the point!" Stormfire snarled. "You could have killed that she-cat! If I hadn't broken you two up, things would be a lot worse than they are now."

Blossom's eyes flashed. A low growl rumbled in her throat, and her eyes blazed, carrying a sinister look that made Stormfire's skin crawl. The calico she-cat stalked toward Stormfire, her teeth bared and claws unsheathed. "About that," she hissed. She brought her face closer until it was no more than a mouse-length from Stormfire's. "Never, _ever_, interrupt me in a fight, ever again. You'd do well to remember that." Without waiting for a reply, she stalked off through the camp entrance, her tail swishing through the bramble wall.

Stormfire stared after her, confused. He'd never seen such a look as the one Blossom gave him, not even in the Dark Forest. Thinking back to the fight, Stormfire recalled how the she-cat's razor-sharp claws sliced through Rainsplash's fur like it was a leaf. His fur bristling, Stormfire stalked through the camp entrance.

There was something about Blossom and Brick that made Stormfire's fur lift with suspicion. Blossom had claimed that her life in Twolegplace was hard, though that was hard to believe. The way she fought, it seemed like life in Twolegplace for her would be a breeze.

_Something is going on, _Stormfire thought. _And I intend to find out what._


	8. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

><p>Stormfire woke, his eyes blinking to adjust to the light that shined from above. He knew he was dreaming. Getting to his paws, he saw that he was on a small hill, wind blowing from behind, flattening his fur against his body. Grass stretched as far as the eye could see, with trees blossoming from the ground, their green leaves glowing vividly in the sunshine. The smell of plants and prey hung heavily in the air, filling Stormfire's nose and making his mouth water.<p>

Looking around, Stormfire saw a cat approaching. A golden pelt glowed in the light, a glossy sheen rippling along the long fur. Crystal blue eyes blinked warmly at Stormfire, causing his heart to swell with joy at who stood before him.

"Featherheart!" Stormfire purred, brushing his cheek against hers. Featherheart let out a purr, her ears pinning against her head. "What's up?" Stormfire asked, pulling away. He stared curiously at Featherheart. "Is there something wrong?"

"Does there have to be something wrong for me to come visit you?" Featherheart asked, her ears twitching with amusement.

"So, there's nothing wrong?" Stormfire asked, sitting down and curling his tail over his paws.

"I didn't say that…" Featherheart murmured, looking away. She lay on the ground, curling her tail over her back paws. "There's something I need to warn you about."

"What is it?" Stormfire asked, tilting his head to the side.

"A great trouble is coming," Featherheart mewed, her tail-tip twitching, "and the place you call home will soon run red with blood."

"Is there going to be a battle?" Stormfire asked. Questions probed his mind, like clouds swarming over a clear sky. What was the trouble Featherheart was speaking of? And if it is a battle, when was it happening?

"You must figure that out for yourself." Featherheart returned, rising to her paws. "Prepare yourself, Stormfire, for if you're not ready when the time comes, then this forest will be bathed in blood, and everything you love will crumble."

Stormfire felt his blood run cold. Shivers passed through his body as Featherheart spoke, chilling him to the bone. He caught sight of Featherheart, the golden she-cat was padding away, her fur glistening in the bright sunlight.

"Wait!" Stormfire yelped, chasing after her. "Tell me more!" he was catching up; he could see Featherheart's fur disappear through a thicket of brambles. Crashing through the undergrowth, Stormfire stood, panting, in a small clearing. Featherheart was gone.

Suddenly, the light from the sky vanished, leaving the surrounding area shrouded in darkness. Glancing around, Stormfire suddenly felt something wrap around his paws, dragging him to the floor. Twisting his head to look behind him, he saw that the tendrils of the bramble thicket had coiled themselves around his body, tightening with each passing heartbeat.

A roar sounded from ahead, shaking Stormfire to his core. The ground began to rumble as if something big were approaching, and the ground began turning red, becoming saturated with blood.

Stormfire tried to run from the noise that rattled his ears, to flee in the other direction, but the brambles held him down, strangling him as they became tighter and tighter. Hissing in pain, Stormfire thrashed vainly from side to side. He could feel the thorns of the brambles digging into his skin, slicing through his flesh as if he were made of leaves, causing scarlet to leak steadily onto the reddening ground. But they still kept getting tighter, constricting him like they were snakes.

Blood began rising from the ground, lapping steadily at Stormfire's paws, the salty stench filling his nose. The roar grew louder, and the ground began to tremble strongly, the vibrations sending ripples throughout the ocean of blood that rose steadily from the floor.

Unsheathing his claws, Stormfire let out a screech of agony and horror as a huge figure came crashing through the undergrowth. The brambles tendrils were now constricting around his bone, having already completely cut through his flesh.

The large figure ahead stood before Stormfire, silhouetted in the darkness. Stormfire couldn't make who or what the figure was, but it seemed as if it were a large cat, its green eyes glaring viciously at the silver tabby.

Stormfire couldn't react. The bramble tendrils wrapped even tighter around his bones, making it feel as if they were going to snap. Blood filled his nose, seeping into his fur and dribbling into his mouth. Letting out a yowl of anguish, Stormfire stared in horror as the shadowy figure's claws flashed at his face.

* * *

><p>Stormfire snapped awake, his breath coming in terrified gasps. Glancing frantically around, he saw that he was inside the warriors' den. Cats around him were sleeping soundly, their flanks rising and falling steadily as they dreamed. Flattening his ears against his head, Stormfire glanced at his paws.<p>

The silver tabby's claws were unsheathed, digging into the bracken that lined his nest. Moss was scattered in a ragged circle, green strips lying here and there. Glancing at his pelt, Stormfire noticed no other markings along his body than the usual scars. After finding nothing, he padded outside into the clearing.

It was still night time, but rays of dark purple lay just over the horizon. There was no wind; the night was still, but there was a slight chill in the air.

_I'd better go for a walk and think about what Featherheart said_, Stormfire thought, padding toward the camp entrance. He pushed through the bramble tunnel, warily eyeing the tendrils as he did so.

Trotting through the forest, Stormfire began to ponder over what Featherheart had warned him about in his dream. _She'd said that a great trouble was coming…_ The 'trouble' had to undoubtedly be Lionclaw. But what exactly was Stormfire's brother going to do? Was he going to strike DarkClan? And if he was, when would it happen?

Besides Featherheart's warning, that didn't explain the second half of Stormfire's dream. What had the rising tide of blood and constricting tendrils meant? What about the shadowy figure he'd seen? Stormfire shook his head to clear it. There had to be some sort of correlation between Featherheart's warning and the horror of what happened afterward. If both parts of the dream were about Lionclaw, then he must be a _lot _more fearsome then Stormfire could ever imagine.

Heaving a sigh, Stormfire settled himself on the ground, staring up at the stars above. Why couldn't things be more like StarClan? There was plentiful prey, vast amounts of territory… Why did everything down here have to be so much crueler? Stormfire rested his head on his paws, glancing around the glimmering forest. He noticed he was by the LeafClan border, thick clusters of trees residing just a few foxlengths away.

Sweeping his gaze across the landscape, Stormfire thought he saw something. He didn't know what it was, but it seemed like there was something crouching in a patch of long grass a few tail-lengths ahead – in _DarkClan _territory.

Dropping into a crouch, Stormfire crept steadily forward, his paws gliding over the floor without making a sound. Creeping closer, Stormfire saw that it was a pelt that lying in the thicket of grass. Drawing a long breath, Stormfire unsheathed his claws. He didn't recognize this scent – this cat wasn't from DarkClan – but something about it seemed… familiar. Sniffing harder, Stormfire realized that this cat smelled vaguely like… himself? How could that be?

Peering over a tuft of grass, Stormfire saw a smoky-silver tabby lying on the floor, his head tilted back, looking up at the stars. His green eyes searched the sky, like he was looking for something that wasn't there. The silver tabby heaved a sigh, then rested his head on his paws.

Crouching low, Stormfire leaped in the air, landing squarely on the silver tom. The tom let out a startled and infuriated hiss, throwing Stormfire off. Stormfire hit the ground, the wind knocked from his body. Before he could recover, the silver tabby pounced on him, a merciless glare in his eyes.

"Big mistake," the tabby growled. Unsheathing his claws, he swiped them along Stormfire's flank.

Stormfire screeched as agony tore through him like lightning. It felt as if white-hot flames were lapping at his fur, scorching his flesh. Pushing with all his might, Stormfire pushed the silver tabby off, scrambling backward to avoid another swipe from this cat's claws.

Staring at the intruder, Stormfire couldn't believe his eyes. It seemed almost as if he were looking at a reflection, the cat that stood before him looking just like Stormfire. The only difference was his pelt had no scars and his eyes were green.

"Who are you?" The silver tabby asked, tilting his head to the side. "I don't recognize you."

"I could say the same about you." Stormfire hissed, flattening his ears against his head. "What are you doing on DarkClan territory?!"

The silver tabby ignored Stormfire's question, instead looking at him with pure curiosity. "You don't know who I am?" he questioned.

"Should I?" Stormfire mewed, tilting his head to the side. This seemed strange. Was he supposed to know who this cat was?

"Well, I've never seen you before, so I guess you wouldn't know. But still…" The tabby murmured, frowning. "Very well."

Stormfire stared curiously at the silver tabby. Who was this cat, and what made him so special that Stormfire was supposed to know him? Despite this, however, Stormfire felt all curiosity be replaced by fear at the words that left the tabby's mouth.

"My name is Lionclaw."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad that's done and over with! I'm back! I'm sorry I wasn't able to update anything. I had to spend time with my family over New Years, so I wasn't able to write. On top of that, I've been trying to get my other stories back in order: revising plots, coming up with characters, creating conflicts... all that 'fun' stuff. I'm working on my profile and stuff, I just don't know when it's all going to come out. Hopefully soon.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter! Make sure to leave a review! And since it's a New Year, I want to start with a resolution. I'm having QOTD's from now on for every chapter! So, here's this chapter's:**

**QOTD - If you could be _any _character in any of my stories, who would you be and why?**

**That's all for now! Until my next update, I will see you guys, when I see you guys...**

**Toxic out!**


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

><p>Applepaw arched his back, a feral hiss escaping his jaws as he glared putridly at his opponent. His claws were sore, and he felt tired to the bone – all his muscles burning with an unbearable fire. Blood trickled from his mouth, and deep cuts wound around his body, scarlet drops falling from his flesh and soaking the earth beneath.<p>

Despite his pain, Applepaw willed himself to keep fighting, his tail swaying as he stared at the black tom before him. Bunching his legs, Applepaw readied himself for another attack.

"That's enough." Lionclaw mewed, staring intently at Applepaw. Applepaw gave a sigh of relief, and heard the same come from Crowpelt, who was sitting with Sharpfang and Darkpaw a few foxlengths away. His body feeling stiff as a rock, Applepaw padded unsteadily to sit next to his mentor, his heart trembling.

Lionclaw had ordered that all apprentices train with their claws unsheathed. He wanted to assess their skills, to see what they thrived in, and also what they lacked. Lionclaw had paired Applepaw with a huge black tom with red eyes, whom Applepaw knew as Jigsaw. The tom was a savage, brutally beating Applepaw until Lionclaw had ordered him to stop. Applepaw's whole body ached, his wounds burning like fury. He swallowed back his anguish, determined not to let his peers see just how hurt he was.

_This is madness_, he thought, the fur lifting along his spine. _Some cat could get killed!_

Applepaw turned his gaze on Lionclaw. The silver tabby was lying down with a few warriors by his side: a red she-cat with blue eyes, and a dark gray tom. Jigsaw padded over to sit next to the red she-cat, his red eyes burning as he whispered something to her.

"Darkpaw, you're next," Lionclaw decided, "you can face Scarlet." He gave a flick of his tail to the red she-cat. Scarlet's head perked up, her eyes lighting with excitement. Darkpaw padded forward, his limbs shaking slightly.

"Are you okay?" Crowpelt asked, his gray eyes concerned as he stared at Applepaw.

"I'm fine." Applepaw lied, curling his tail around his paws. His shoulder ached horribly, and he was pretty sure he'd torn a claw during his fight with Jigsaw. _I'm going to need to go to the medicine den_.

"This is insane." Crowpelt whispered to Sharpfang, Applepaw's ears pricking to hear their conversation. "With such brutal training, some cat's going to get seriously hurt – maybe even killed!"

"I know," Sharpfang agreed, "I've never seen anything like this! Do you think we should talk to Duststar?"

"That's not very wise." Crowpelt answered. "If Duststar reprimands Lionclaw, then he'll know we were involved. There's no telling what he'd do to us or the apprentices. And that's something I'm not willing to risk."

Applepaw tuned out the rest of the toms' conversation, turning his attention back to Darkpaw. The black apprentice lunged toward Scarlet, raking his claws across the she-cat's shoulder. Scarlet hissed, and dealt a heavy blow to Darkpaw's head, disorienting him. Scarlet then slashed her claws toward Darkpaw's face, but he ducked swiftly, the cut landing just above his eye.

Applepaw shivered. _That move could've blinded him, _he thought. So far, these cats had been using extremely dangerous moves. Lionclaw had insisted that they were training, but were they really? Were they really just fighting for this cat's amusement?

Darkpaw slid underneath Scarlet, his claws outstretched to slice open the she-cat's stomach. But Scarlet was ready. She reared up on her hind legs, then slammed her paws down on Darkpaw's back.

Applepaw tensed as Darkpaw let out an earsplitting cry. Seeing something so horrendous as this made him feel as if he should do something. Crowpelt clearly felt the same; his claws were unsheathed, and he took a step forward.

Lionclaw blocked their path, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

"Get back, or I'll have him killed." He snarled. The tabby unsheathed his claws to make his point, his eyes blazing to show he was serious.

Crowpelt let out a furious hiss, his muscles bunching. Sharpfang lashed his tail, baring his teeth.

Applepaw scanned the clearing. With Darkpaw facing Scarlet, it was even – three against three. But Lionclaw's warriors seemed far more experienced in combat; they would most likely win if they were to fight.

"That's my son!" Crowpelt snarled, lashing his tail. His ears flattened against his head, and he glanced at Darkpaw with a look of anxiety.

Lionclaw stared at Crowpelt, his green eyes showing no emotion. After a few moments, he turned around with a flick of his tail.

"Scarlet, that's enough."

Scarlet glanced at Lionclaw. She backed away from Darkpaw, blood sliding off her paws. She padded over to sit next to Jigsaw, grumbling irritably to herself.

"You should train your apprentices harder." Lionclaw advised, sitting with his tail curled around his paws. "Applepaw needs to work on the power behind his hits, and he also defends too much – he needs to learn when to attack. Darkpaw needs to improve on his speed; he'll need to move fast if he wants to pull off moves effectively." Lionclaw turned and padded toward the camp as he finished speaking, signaling with his tail for the others to follow.

Crowpelt rushed toward Darkpaw as soon as Lionclaw disappeared. Applepaw stared after them, indignant about what Lionclaw had said about him. He stared down at his paws. Did he really defend too much? He felt as if he had more than enough power behind his blows.

"Don't let him get to you." Sharpfang mewed, casting a glance at Crowpelt, who was crouching over Darkpaw to see if he was okay.

Applepaw nodded, discarding what Lionclaw had told him. Besides, he could improve his skills with Stormfire once he went to the Dark Forest.

"We need to get to the medicine den – _now_." Crowpelt hissed, padding in the direction of the camp. Darkpaw lay across his father's back, his legs hanging over his sides. Sharpfang nodded, padding alongside Crowpelt to help support Darkpaw.

"Applepaw, go ahead and tell Graysky that Darkpaw's been injured badly." Crowpelt ordered, shrugging his shoulders to adjust Darkpaw's weight. Darkpaw groaned as he moved, and he coughed, a mouthful of blood escaping his mouth.

Applepaw raced ahead, leaping over a tussock of grass and swerving around a bramble bush. Entering the camp clearing, he dashed toward the medicine den, crashing through the entrance.

"Graysky!" Applepaw called, gasping for breath. Graysky poked his head out of the medicine store, his whiskers holding scraps of herbs.

"What is it?"

"It's Darkpaw!" Applepaw gasped, struggling to catch his breath.

"What's happened?"

Before Applepaw could reply, Crowpelt padded through the entrance, his breath coming in short gasps. He dropped Darkpaw carefully on the floor, and Darkpaw let out another groan.

"Great StarClan!" Graysky gasped, his eyes raking over the deep slashes that crisscrossed Darkpaw's body. "What happened?"

"_Lionclaw _happened." Sharpfang hissed, spitting the tom's name as if he had swallowed a piece of crowfood.

"Bring him here." Graysky ordered, creating a small bed for the apprentice to be settled.

Crowpelt dragged Darkpaw over to the pile of moss, grunting with the effort. He laid Darkpaw on the bed, his eyes shimmering with worry.

"Don't worry," Graysky meowed, "I'll take care of him. Right now, I need you all to leave – I can't have you getting in my way."

Sharpfang nodded, padding out of the medicine den with a flick of his tail. Crowpelt followed, casting a look over his shoulder at Darkpaw.

Applepaw trailed after his mentor. As he exited the den, he caught up with Crowpelt. The black tom's eyes were now blazing with anger, his claws going in and out of their sheathes. He was staring at Lionclaw, who was talking to Duststar a few foxlengths away.

"I'm sure he'll be okay." Applepaw mewed, trying to sound optimistic.

"He better be." Crowpelt muttered darkly, slashing his claws in the soil.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I guess things took a turn for the worst, didn't they? Don't worry, the next chapter will be about Stormfire - I just had to make this from Applepaw's point of view because I didn't want it to seem like I was spamming Stormfire. Plus, this will give me some time to plan his encounter with Lionclaw.<strong>

**As always, I look forward to your reviews. Until my next update, I will see you guys, when I see you guys...**

**Toxic out. **


End file.
